


MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU KETCHUP

by slytherinbitch, turtlesquare



Category: My Immortal, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Labyrinth - Fandom
Genre: Blame turtlesquare, Canon? What Canon?, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Parody, THIS IS A MY IMMORTAL PARODY, This is so fucking crackish, Time lines? What time lines?, he's the one who put me up to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinbitch/pseuds/slytherinbitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesquare/pseuds/turtlesquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketchup the super special hax powered force being is here! To like save the galaxy and fuck the sith of every generation! Cause like the dark side is hawt and so are dark siders they're like super cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ketchup Meets The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just to let you people know I DO NOT TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY AT ALL AND NEITHER SHOULD YOU! Also blame fucking turtlesquare for this fucking monstrosity okay? I'm not drunk enough for his on any level at all.

Ketchup work up with a gasp *GASP* in a hot desert place which she instictively through *THE FORCE* that was tantooine. Geting up seductively Ketchup looked down and realised she was wearing a black kimona with super pretty darker than blac raven patterns on it. Ketchupturned east towards Mos Espa and started walking knowing * MYSTEIOUSLY* through *THE FORCE* that that was where Mos Espa was and hat she needed to be there. Letting the force flow through herself Ketchup walked and walked and walked until she was in a market and saw a pretty young slave girl. Channeling * THE FORCE* Ketchup walked up to her and said:

"Hey... what's yor nme?"

The pretty young slave girl said "I am Shmi." and batted her eyelashed seductively. 

She walked away towards her hut which Ketchup knew mysteriously through *THE FORCE* and Ketchup foloowed sensing mysteriously through *THE FORCE* that she was about to et fucked. Waling through the door of he hut Ketchup wachted as Shmi closed the door and began to remove her clotes. Ketchup did the same slowing untieing her dark as night blue obi patterned with super emo shrek faces. Letting her kimoni fall off pf her lucious body Ketchup felinto bed with the gorgeous Shmi. Undulaing against each other rythmically they moaned loudly in unison and suddenly Ketchup could feel *THE FORCE* mysteriously flowing through her into Shmi, and suddenly she knew: she was going to be a father. scatic Ketchup orgasmed incredibly for five long mimutes of incredible blissful pleasure while Shmi had an out of body experience and it was great. While Shmi was passd out. Ketchup drank all her expensive water and put her Kimony back on and left dramatically her Kimons whirling around her. Then folowing * THE FORCE* Ketchup jumped on top of the mrkets tsllet building in a single leap and paassed out again. 

When Kechup woke up again she was not in tantooine but instead in a lush and beautiful water plaet with like pretty architecture and stuff. Ketchup new she was on Naboo and was like so amazed cause it was PRETTY!!!!! Ketchup got up and went into a shop and bought some tasty dark chocolate crepes because dark chocoalte crepes are the only suitable desert for a Force Being yeah. 

While she consumed her delicious crepes which she baouht with like the money * THE FORCE* gave her Ketchup wandered into a pretyy pretty park and locked eyes with a woman who was on a date wih her husband. Likeing her lips Ketchup went up to her and said:

"Hey I'm Ketchup.'

And then the woman said "Hey I'm Padyou Nabarie" Padyou had pale skin and brown eyes and long brown hair and a really pretty face and really elaborate clothes and with the force guiding her she grabbed Padyous hand and alllowed herself to be led to her expensive elaborate home nd foloowd her into her bedroom were she thrust off her cothes and allowed Padou to admire her body. Padyou tried to het nakked too but her clotheres where oo complicatwd so Ketchup tore her clohes off of her and pushed her onto her bed and fell on top of her to ravish her. Just like with Shmi they were having great orgasmastic sex when the force acted. It flowed through her Ketchup and into Padyou throughing them into and intense vision together while there bodies tried to deal wit the incredible pleasure. Ketchup saw many years into the fture, where her daughter was a young gorgeus woman who looked just like her mother and was a majestic Queen of Naboo and Ketchup was so proud of her. When Ketchup wok up again Padyou was still asleep so hshe went into the bathroom and took ma long ljuxrious bath and used up all of Padyous hair care products so that her hair could be fantastic too. The with the water dripping off her fanstastical body she turned to the mrror and admired herself. Ketchup looked a her long black hair like a ravens wing and her large dark eyes that looked so awesome in her heart shaped face. Her blood red cupids bow mouth upturned into a smirk and Ketchup stalked out of the bathrroom and went into Padyous closet. ooking hrought the elababorate and heavy clothing until she came across a beautiful black sari and grabbed it up. Them she put on all of Padyous balck pearl jewelry andput on her black eyeliner and finally she was perfect. Then Ktchup stalked out of the room walking right past Padyous husabnd and climbed a treee in Padyous yard and then everyhing went black. 

 

And hen


	2. KETCHUP MEETS HER CHILDREN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketchup, like, meets her kids and stuff! Oh and you'll never guess who she fucks111

LAST EPISODE:

 

_And then_   


 

Ketchup woke up with a violent shiver, because she was naked again and the prety marble floor she was lying on was like cold!  She wanted to go and find some clothes soshe asked *THE FORCE* where she should go to find clothes but *THE FORCE*  said NOOOOOO. And FOLLOOW MEEEE.  So she did.  She followed the force and it lead her all thro the halls of the pret caste building which sh knew *MYSTERIOUSLY* thro *THE FORCE* was the senate.  Walking thro the doors Ketchup tooka look around and let the force guide her thro the crowded and fancuy ball until she came across too ppl one who looked like padyou and one who looked like shmi and Ketchup walked up to them and said:

 

“Luke I am your father,”

 

And as her children turned tolook at her they said:

 

“I am Anakin.  I am Padme.”

 

And I said “I know”  beacuause she did know beacuse *THE FORCE* told jer in that moment.  And as they looked at each other asn saw each other for the first time she turned and suddenly behind her was the jedi council and everyone jumped in surprise but not her because she knew they would be there because *THE FORCE* told her *MYSTERIOUSLY*.  And they said who are you.  And she said”I am their father duh.”  and they said”YOU ARE NAKED”  And shne said “THE FORCE AHS NO NNEDD FOR CLOTHES YOU PIITIFUL MORTLAS”  and they all cowered and stuf f cause suddenly they know thro 8the force* and stuff that she was ketchiup the super awesome hax powered force being.  

 

But then just as ketchup was about to leave she turbed and saw ypda, the grandmaster of the jedi council and the force pushed her at him and she reached out her hand and grabbed him and they walked over to the table in the middle of the ballroom. And then oda shed hus robes and laid on top of the table and ketchup looked admiringly at his huge 9 ft long dick that was shining with precome and stuf and then Ketchup spread he rlengs and thrust down on his heaving alien sausage.  And as they moved against each other yodas massive ding dong hit her g spot over and over and pver agin and then suddenly she ORGASMED ORGASMICALLY.  And the force told her:  she was pregnant with uyodas child.  So satisfied ketchuo slid from yodas prone and sexily glistening body and turned to hug her other children before she stole yoda robe.  Then she modifid the robe so that it sexily shood off her assets.  With a deep v neck it went down to her belly button and showedoff her huge luscuous breasts and it was so short it didnt cover her delicously pert butt.  So dressed she walked out the door and suddenly she wasnt in the same plave anhymore because *THE FORCE* had moved her once again.  

 

Walking thro the strange forest ketchuo came upon a huge lavisou stone castle and their j\she stayed fr he next nine months. For one night ketchup woke up and realized her water had broken and she said “

 

“Oh my water has broken”  and hen she had the baby.  He was baeatiful ith wild blonf hair and mismatched bue eyes and pointed ears and glittery skin and Ketchup cried “I name you Jareth, Kinf  og the Goblins!”  and she kissed his forehead and laid him on the bed.  Then she got uo and had a bath and put on a beautiful silver medieval dress.  With long sleeves embroidered with blood red belladonna plants and black fishnet gloves and balerina type stilletos in black.  Black like the grave.  Then Ketchup put on her makeup; bllood red lispstick and midnight blue eyeliner with sliver eyeshadow . And then she graciously left the castle to have other adventures elsewhere and fuck other ppl too.  


End file.
